


Balancing Act

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [5]
Category: The Deed of Paksenarrion - Elizabeth Moon
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A squire has to turn her hand to any task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenn_Calaelen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Calaelen/gifts).



Gwenno had expected – even _hoped_ – that being squire to Dorrin Verrakai would mean being witness to strange sights and taking on even stranger challenges. But she never thought that any of that strangeness would have to do with children. 

But when she discovered two of the littlings solemnly playing at “sacrifice” with their dolls, she knew she must meet the test. Dorrin, for all her kindness, was death on any trace of blood magery. So it was up to Gwenno – who had used her own dolls even more unkindly – to find a way to prove that this was only play.


End file.
